1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable control device for use in connection with a lawnmower throttle control cable or the like which is selectively alterable for positive or negative control action. More particularly, it is concerned with a cable control device having a body rotatably coupled, in alternate configurations, to a housing an alternate means for pivotally coupling an end of a control cable at respective first and second locations on the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheath covered cables are commonly used for providing remote control of various mechanical devices such as lawnmower throttles and bicycle gears. Typically, one exposed end of the cable is attached to the mechanism to be controlled and the other exposed end is coupled with a remote control device. The control device is then operated to slidably position the cable within the sheath thereby controlling the mechanism.
A common type of control device includes a cylindrical body having an operating lever attached thereto which is rotatably coupled with a housing. An exposed end of the cable is attached to the circumference of the body so that rotation of the body translates into linear motion and positioning of the cable within the sheath which in turn positions the mechanism to be controlled attached to the other end of the cable.
Some mechanisms require a positive action control device whereby forward movement of an upstanding lever results in forward linear movement of the control cable. Conversely, some mechanisms require a reverse acting device whereby forward movement of the lever results in rearward movement of the control cable.
From the standpoint of custom, convention, marketing, and consumer preference, it is highly desirable that forward motion of a control lever correspond to increased engine speed, for example when used on a lawnmower control. By the same token it is also highly desirable that the operating lever be upwardly extending for convenient grasp and use.
Thus, a lawnmower equipment manufacturer, for example, must stock two different types of cable control devices depending on the type of engine being used - positive action control or negative action control. Similarly, manufacturers of cable control devices must manufacturer two different types.
These facts particularly point out the need for a cable control device which is selectively alterable between positive action and negative action.